Disney in Flames
by DemonMaster-XXI
Summary: Wayne is missing, and the Keepers need to find him before something horrible happens.
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts In May?

Chapter 1

Ghosts in May?

Disclaimer

Before you read this, there is something you should know about the actual book series.

To anyone who has read "Disney In Shadow" you would already know that the Kingdom Keepers found Wayne, got their parents to believe in them, and captured Maleficent and Chernabog. I found this out just after writing this fan made fiction. I read the first two books and got little information on the third book so that I could stay true to the actual story. I hope you enjoy this version of Kingdom Keepers. That is all.

"Wayne has to be here" Philby said. Wayne was the Imagineer who introduced them the

Disney World park as their DHI. Wayne had explained to them that every time they fall asleep, they will cross over into the park as their DHI. And whatever happens to them happens in real life like the time Finn got shot by a laser beam and woke up with the burn wound on his arm. Wayne has disappeared and the Kingdom Keepers believe that the Overtakers have kidnapped Wayne from their last adventure in the Animal Kingdom. The pages in Jess's diary has led them to Space Mountain. "But this doesn't make any sense." Finn said. "I mean why would the Overtakers hide Wayne here? I mean it's not like they would hide Wayne into a place we've been to before." Finn and Philby came to Space Mountain once their friend Maybeck was kidnapped By Maleficent and her slave Jez(Jess also has the name Jez, It's a long story). "But according to Jess's diary, it seems like this is the place that we have to search." replied Philby." "No way am I going in there." Maybeck said." There must be some kind of trap. "Wayne needs us." Willa said, "Wayne helped us out, Now he needs ours." Maybeck reluctantly agreed with

her. Finn then used the rope from Wayne's old apartment and climb up the building of

Space Mountain. Finn, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, and Willa reach the top of the building only to find Amanda and Jess made it first at the top. "What kept you?" Jess said as she smiled. "Hey it's not like we can float up the top using pixie dust or whatever #%^ you girls did to get up here." Maybeck said as he was annoyed. "Can you please watch your language?" Charlene asked, You don't have to speak like that." "Oh that is some bull cow." Maybeck said. Only Maybeck did not say bull cow. "Guys can we please go find Wayne?" Willa pleaded. The group then proceeded to open the top of the hatch and go inside Space Mountain. "Alright gang", Finn said. "Are you all ready to go and rescue Wayne" Finn put out his hand out waiting for the rest to join him in putting their hands together in a circle. Amanda was the second to put her hand in. Then Jess, Philby, Charlene, Willa, and finally Maybeck Put all their hands in together and let

out a small cheer in hopes that they will find Wayne here. One by, one the Keepers

went down inside the Space Mountain ride carefully stepped onto the tracks. "Watch your step." Finn said. "The closets just down there. As they were walking down the tracks carefully, Finn and the others felt a sudden chill down their spine. "This isn't good." Jess said. Whenever any of the Keepers felt any chills or coldness, it meant that Maleficent was nearby. "Everyone, hold on to each other." Finn said as he was leading the team. The group formed a chain of hands as they were going down the tracks. "Oww, Don't squeeze so hard Maybeck." Charlene complained. "Girl you're the one squeezing my hand tight." Maybeck said defensively. Jess suddenly remembered a drawing in her diary involving a ghost like hand squeezing two other hands. "uh guys, I think we're in trouble here." Jess exclaimed. Maybeck and Charlene then look at each other's hands only to see a visible ghost hand squeezing between theirs. Then the ghost fully reveals himself in front of Maybeck and Charlene and lets go of their hands and lets out an eerie roar. "HOLY COW!" said a startled Maybeck. Only Maybeck did not say cow. The shock of seeing a ghost caused Maybeck and Charlene to let go of each other and the scare was so frightening that Charlene tripped over and fell. Luckily Maybeck was fast enough to grab her arm in time. As Maybeck tried to pull her up, The Keepers suddenly found themselves surrounded by space dimensional ghosts. "I remember this." Philby said as he was frightened at the same time. "These ghosts are from Ghost Galaxy."

"It is a Halloween attraction." "But it's not even October!" Willa exclaimed. Finn knew exactly what was going on. "Maleficent's hand is at work here." Finn thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Power of Hope

Chapter 2

The power of hope

Disclaimer

Before you read this, there is something you should know about the actual book series.

To anyone who has read "Disney In Shadow" you would already know that the Kingdom Keepers found Wayne, got their parents to believe in them, and captured Maleficent and Chernabog. I found this out just after writing this fan made fiction. I read the first two books and got little information on the third book so that I could stay true to the actual story. I hope you enjoy this version of Kingdom Keepers. That is all. We do not actually own any of the characters except for John Doe and Hector.

The Kingdom Keepers found themselves at the mercy of the dimensional ghosts flying

around them. They were completely surrounded by the supernatural forces of another dimension. Just as Maybeck was pulling Charlene up, a ghost charged right at him and knocked him down the track, causing Charlene to fall. "Charlene!" Maybeck cried out.

"I'm okay" Shouted Charlene as she was able to grab on to another track in time. However as soon as she got up, the ghosts were charging right at her. But Charlene

was very skilled as a cheerleader and was fast enough with her quick reflexes to dodge the ghosts attack. Another ghost that looked like a giant eyeball snuck up on Willa and was about to zap her, but Jess managed to see the eyeball like ghost in time and she enchanted a spell that made the eyeball ghost fade into nothingness. "Keep your eyes open." Jess said to Willa. "You know if you get hurt here, you'll wake up in the morning with scars."Willa understood. She knew that if she woke up with any scars and her mom saw any strange marks on her body, then she would start asking questions just like Finn's mother did when he got shot by a laser the first time he fought the Overtakers. Another ghost charged right at Finn and as Finn saw the ghost coming right at him, Finn remembered that he was in his DHI and started to imagine himself being pure light. And when Finn imagined with great courage, He became a light so strong that the ghost that was charging right at him was blinded and faded away. Finn had an Idea. "You guys, they can't touch us if we imagine ourselves as pure light. "Everyone, imagine yourselves as pure light." "Whitman, you are one crazy son of a…" "Just do it!" Finn shouted at Maybeck. Everyone started imagining themselves as pure light and one by one the Keepers were slowly becoming light. The ghosts down where Charlene was charged right at her, but Charlene managed to become her full DHI just in time before the ghosts even got a chance to attack her. The ghosts faded as they got close to her. and that's when Finn realized that the dimensional ghosts can't stand the light. "We need to turn the lights back

on." exclaimed Finn. "It's the only way these ghosts will completely fade away." "But the light switches are in front of the entrance of the ride." Philby complained as the ghosts were circling around them. "how are we going to find the entrance through this

dark ride?" " Even with our DHIs, we still can't see through… "I got it!" Finn said as

he thought of an Idea. Amanda, use your powers to lift up Charlene back up here to us,

we're going to need her." Amanda then lifted Charlene back up to where they were using her physic like powers. "They can't touch us if we stay as light." Finn exclaimed. The others noticed that the ghosts had not gone near any of them since they all became pure light. "Everyone hold on to each other so we can form a chain of light and follow me, I know where the entrance is at." Everyone listened to Finn and they all grabbed on to each others hand as Finn was leading the group as they were stepping on the tracks carefully,

ignoring the ghosts that were circling around them, but not close enough to fade away.

The ghosts, seeing how they were not having any affect on them, suddenly formed together forming a massive, hideous, special dimensional ghost that let out a massive roar, frightening Charlene, Willa, and even Maybeck as the DHI part of themselves started fading away and revealing their more human side of them. Fear crept up to

the three of them, as well as Philby after seeing his three friends starting to lose their

hope. Their light was starting to fade, making them more vulnerable to an attack from the massive dimensional ghost creature. Finn, Amanda, and Jess who were still pure light but

was barely fading from the distress of their friends saw that If they didn't do something fast, they would all be surely doomed. "You guys, this ghost can't hurt you if you just believe in yourselves as pure light." But Finn's words weren't getting through them.

then Amanda suddenly shouted to the four of them, "Think of the most wonderful thing you ever wanted to accomplish, believe it!" Surprising to Finn, Her words got through to them. Phiby started imagining that he got accepted into the University of his dreams, Charlene imagined that she was hand picked for cheerleader captain, Maybeck imagined

that He and his Aunt Jelly finally had enough money so that they could fully take care of themselves, and Willa seeing that her friends were regaining faith in themselves gave her the encouragement to become pure light as well. The chain of light they created was growing stronger, but the massive dimensional ghost still tried to get near them. Finn started to remember all the adventures with his friends and the determination that they would find Wayne and they would defeat the Overtakers. That strong confidence and determination started giving Finn a massive glow of light illuminating from Finn as

well as the others that was so intense that it was too much for the massive space ghost and it faded into oblivion. Defeating the ghost, the Kingdom Keepers let out a big sigh of

relief, though they quickly got back into defense in case if any other ghosts came. But it came to a relief when the lights in the ride came back on. "You okay down there?" said a voice from the speakerphone. Finn and the others immediately recognized that voice. It was Wanda Alcott, the daughter of imagineer Wayne. She helped the Kingdom Keepers by reaching places that were inaccessible without employee keys. "I thought you could use some help. Is my Father down there?" "We're about to find out." Finn yelled out at the speakerphone. The Keepers went down to the closet and went through the door using their DHIs(as Kingdom Keepers, they can use the DHI part of themselves to get through any walls or objects) and found absolutely nothing. Wayne wasn't there. The disappointment caused the light on the DHIs to fade. "You mean we went through all this for nothing." Charlene said disappointingly. "Ah man I can't believe this." Maybeck snorted. As the Keepers were disappointed that there hopes to find Wayne here were all for not, Amanda spotted what appeared to be a round Frisbee that looked familiar somehow. "Hey guys, look." Amanda called everyone's attention as she showed them the Frisbee. "So what about it?" Maybeck snorted at Amanda. "It's just a Frisbee."

Amanda looked and the Frisbee and said, "I think it's a clue. Look here." Everyone stared at the Frisbee as Amanda was pointing out the three letters that were scratched onto it.

The letters spelled out DCA all in capital letters. As the rest of the Keepers were puzzled

and scratching their heads, they all wondered the same thing, What does DCA mean and

Where could Wayne be?


	3. Chapter 3:A Sinister Plan

Chapter 3

A sinister plan

Disclaimer

Before you read this, there is something you should know about the actual book series.

To anyone who has read "Disney In Shadow" you would already know that the Kingdom Keepers found Wayne, got their parents to believe in them, and captured Maleficent and Chernabog. I found this out just after writing this fan made fiction. I read the first two books and got little information on the third book so that I could stay true to the actual story. I hope you enjoy this version of Kingdom Keepers. That is all. We do not actually own any of the characters except for John Doe and Hector.

Meanwhile, at the Amphitheater inside Disney's MGM studios, Maleficent had seen

through Madame Leota's crystal ball(from the haunted mansion) of the events what just happened. "Just as I feared, those brats are becoming more powerful than ever." Out of the background, the demon Chernabog appeared out of the shadows looking displeased at what Maleficent said. "But not powerful enough." Maleficent said not wanting to upset her master." "Arggh" said Captain Barbossa as he was biting onto a green apple. "Perhaps we need a better strategy." Captain Barbossa became the new captain of the pirates since Blackbeard was captured by Imagineers." "Maybe we could send out the gorilla's from the Animal Kingdom." Clayton suggested as he was polishing his shotgun. One of Maleficent's minions suggested, "Or maybe we could kidnap one of the Keepers and… "We've already tried that you buffoon!" Maleficent said in a very angry voice. "We have to get rid of Finn and his friends so we can proceed with our plans! But the problem is that not only are those brats are starting to become more meddlesome with our affairs!" The Overtakers saw how angry and displeased Chernabog and Maleficent were. If they couldn't come up with a solution, then they would be in really big trouble. Just as Chernabog was about speak, which everyone except Maleficent was terrified by his voice, a voice from the shadows spoke, "Well then, that's the problem." said the mysterious voice. "You're late." Maleficent said with a displeasing look on her face. "Excuse me," Clayton asked, "But what is the problem?" The mysterious voice spoke, "The problem is that the Keepers DHIs are fueled by hope, we just need to remove their DHIs and then there hope will be entirely meaningless." "And how do we remove their DHIs?" Maleficent asked curiously. "Even with Clu on our side, we can't hack into their Disney Host Interactives." The shadowy figure stood up and walked towards the Overtakers. "First we must take out the leader Finn Whitman. If you cut the head off, then the rest of the body will die with it. As Chernabog heard this, he smiled sinisterly as the mysterious voice continued to speak. "I think it's time for the new kid to enroll into class."


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid

Chapter 4

The new kid

Disclaimer

Before you read this, there is something you should know about the actual book series.

To anyone who has read "Disney In Shadow" you would already know that the Kingdom Keepers found Wayne, got their parents to believe in them, and captured Maleficent and Chernabog. I found this out just after writing this fan made fiction. I read the first two books and got little information on the third book so that I could stay true to the actual story. I hope you enjoy this version of Kingdom Keepers. That is all. We do not actually own any of the characters except for John Doe and Hector.

On a Monday afternoon during class, everyone was fooling around except for Finn

who pondered what DCA stood for, the teacher suddenly spoke up and tried to get everyone's attention. "Attention class" But some of the kids were still speaking to each other. The teacher then knew what she had to do. She pulled out the megaphone and shouted, "ATTENTION CLASS!" All the students(especially Finn) suddenly became silent and listened to their teacher. "Good, now that I have your attention I have an important announcement. We are going to have a new student in our classroom. He came all the way from Nevada. Please help me welcome, John Doe." As the classroom door slowly opened, a dark hooded figure with skull shoes walked into the classroom. He removed his hood revealing his jet black hair with red streaks. He was about 6'5 tall and very muscular. His eyes were hidden on account of his shades. "Well." The teacher asked John, "Wouldn't you like to share something interesting about yourself?" John said nothing. "That's okay," said the teacher calmly, "I know it is hard to move far away from your hometown to a place that is brand new, but I'm sure you'll get use to this new change." John still didn't speak. "Why don't you sit right next to where Finn is at? Well go ahead and take a seat John. As John walked towards Finn, Finn felt that there was something suspicious about him the moment he walked into the classroom. Finn stared deeply at John was staring at Finn as well. It was a though for a few seconds Finn and John connected somehow. As John took his seat next to Finn, Finn suddenly felt very cold. It wasn't a good sign at all. As John opened up his binder and started writing on a piece of paper, Finn stared at him suspiciously and wondered if he was connected to the Overtakers. After class was over, Finn tried to contact Amanda on his cell phone to warn her that an Overtaker may have infiltrated his school. Amanda used to go the same school Finn was at, but ever since Jess was kidnapped not once, but twice, she and Jess had to have a low profile so that the Overtakers wouldn't find them and try to kidnap the both of them. Maleficent especially knew of their powers and if she was able to capture and enslave them both under her spell, she could use their powers to her advantage. As Finn was trying to contact Amanda, Dillard Cole, an old best friend of Finn's walked toward him.

Finn had no luck in contacting her, so he decided to leave a text message. "Hey Finn," Dillard tried to talk to him as he was texting on his phone. "You want go grab a bite to eat?" Finn saw his best friend Dillard trying to talk to him as he was finishing up his text.

As Finn was about to say something, he saw John Doe across the hallway staring at him. Finn felt a sudden chill down his spine and decided to walk as far away from John as possible. "Finn wait up" Dillard exclaimed to Finn. "Don't you want to hang out? We barely do that anymore." Finn felt guilty about what Dillard said. Throughout his adventures with his friend's crossing over as his DHI, Finn began to push aside his best friend and hardly sees him anymore. But he saw that Dragoon was walking slowly towards them, Finn didn't want his best friend to be caught in the middle of the battle between good and evil. Finn had no choice but to say, "Look I'm sorry but I really have to get going." Dillard gave Finn a look and exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's because of that stupid dream of yours." Finn had once told Dillard about the dream he had when he crossed over as his DHI. "You don't understand…" "Oh I think I understand plenty." Dillard interrupted Fin, "You think just because you're practically famous along with your other friends outside the school that you believe that you're too good enough for me to be hanging out with you." Finn was surprised at what his friend said. He had never seen

How hurt and angry Dillard was at him. Finn also saw that John was coming closer towards them and had to get out without his old friend more angry at him. "Dillard." Finn exclaimed, "It isn't like that at all, it just that…" "HEY FATBOY" said a tall muscular jock interrupting Finn. Dillard turned away from Finn and saw that it was Dennis, the lead basketball player of the team along with two other players who was trying to get Dillard's attention. "I need extra lunch money for my protein. Hand it over" Dennis exclaimed as he held out his hand waiting for Dillard to pay up. "Hey leave him alone." Finn exclaimed as he stood up to Dennis. "What business is it of yours fool." Dennis asked Finn. As Finn was about to speak up, the chill on Finn's spine hardened deeper, as John was coming in closer. "That's what I thought." Dennis exclaimed. Dennis and the other jocks paid their attention back to Dillard. "Now, you're lunch money please." Dennis said with a stern imitating look. "Finn?" Dillard asked with a concerned look on his face, but Finn felt a chill like he never had felt before. Truly out of all the adventures as a DHI, He had never felt a presence more powerful than Maleficent or even Chernabog. The bullies were closing in on Dillard. "YOU'RE LUNCH MONEY FATSO!" Dennis said as he grabbed onto Dillard's shirt. "Finn, help me please!" Dillard begged Finn, But as John was coming in closer, Finn felt he was about to pass out until… "Hey! What in God's green earth do you think you are doing!" Dennis then turned around to see who it was. Finn suddenly regained his nerves back; He saw that John was gone. "It's none of your business." Dennis exclaimed to the young teen that was standing up to him. "When I see bullies like you threatening people like my friend Dillard here, it is my business, now back off!" Dennis then lets go of Dillard and walks toward the young teen along with two of the other basketball players. "And who the hell are you to tell us what we can and can't do." The teen spoke up and said, "I am the conductor of this schools orchestra, and if you do anything to me or my clarinet player here, you could kiss your basketball career goodbye." After hearing this, Dennis and his friends knew he wasn't joking around and walked away not wanting to get in trouble with the principle. As soon as Finn completely got his nerves back, he went up to Dillard and asked, "Are you okay?" but Dillard angrily shoved him off and walked towards the young conductor. "Thanks Chris." Dillard said to the conductor revealing his name. "Don't mention it. Now why don't we get some lunch and prepare for tonight's performance?" Chris asked. "Hey wait up!" Finn said. "Since when did you start playing the clarinet?" "There are a lot of things you didn't know about me lately." Dillard said coldly at Finn. Dillard was mostly angry about the fact that Finn did nothing to help him out when the bullies were threatening him. "Come on Dillard. Chris said kindly as he put his shoulder on Dillard . "I hear there serving up sloppy joes today." As Chris was walking with Dillard towards the cafeteria, Dillard turned around and gave one last glance at Finn and then turned away. All Finn felt was just a wave of guilt toppling over him. While he was the leader

of the Kingdom Keepers in the park, he was losing the best friend he ever had.


End file.
